Fushigi Yugi Christmas kareoke
by Prisnor no.24601
Summary: umm... read the title... please r 'n r
1. Chichiri the Blue haired Seishi

Fushigi Yugi Karaoke Night  
  
  
  
** This is pretty stupid, and dumb, but oh well I was bored..** Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters in it.  
  
  
  
Tetsuya: Hello and welcome to fushigi yugi special CHRISTMAS karaoke night!!! We have all 7 suzaku and seriyu seishi! Our first song will be sung by Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
Miaka: Uh ohhh...  
  
Tamahome: Umm...Miaka you did remember the words to are song, right?  
  
Miaka: Uhh...yes...of course, lets do it!  
  
Miaka and tamahome walk on stage and a song begins to play...  
  
Tamahome: Chichiri, the blue haired seishi!  
  
Miaka: Had a very shiny...umm...mask!  
  
Hotohori: Right and Chichiri's mask is shiny how?  
  
Tamahome: And if you ever saw it, you wouldn't even want to ask...  
  
Chiriko: How is this relevant to the song?  
  
Miaka: All of the other seishi!  
  
Tamahome: Thought---  
  
Nuriko: THAT MONKS WERE WEIRD!!!  
  
Chichiri: AT LEAST I'M NOT A CROSS DRESSER!!  
  
Miaka: They never let poor Chichiri,  
  
Tamahome: Ummm...drink Tauski's beer!!!  
  
Tasuki: (drunk) That's SAKE, ya dummy!  
  
Miaka: Then one foggy...er...summer day!!  
  
Tamahome: Nakago came to say,  
  
Miaka: Chichiri, with your hair so blue,  
  
Tamahome: Won't you make out with me tonight!!  
  
Nakago and Chichiri: (blushing furiously) WHAT THE CRAP!?! YOU LIARS!!!!  
  
Miaka: Then all the seishi hated him.  
  
Chiriko: But we all love chichiri! He's my friend. (smiles)  
  
Tamahome: And then Nakago shouted out with glee!  
  
Miaka: Chichiri the blue haired seishi!  
  
Tamahome: Won't you go make love with me!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Nakago jumps up on stage prepared to fire a blast. Miaka and Tamahome run off stage and Nakago chases furiously after them.  
  
Tetsuya: Ummm...Ok now...Well, folks, tune in next time to hear the drunk Tasuki sing a song! See ya later! 


	2. Nuriko the Crossdresser

Dc: I don't own fushigi yugi blah blah blah..  
  
  
  
Tetsuya: And now that all of our seishi have cooled down and are back here, we can call Tasuki up for the next song.  
  
Tasuki: (drunk) UUURRRPPP!!!! ** hickop** **hickop**  
  
Tetsuya: Uhhh...ok then, Tasuki, come up on stage.  
  
The drunk Tasuki dizzily staggers on stage and music starts to play...  
  
Tasuki: (sings) Nuriko, **hickop** the cross-dresser!  
  
Tamahome and Chichiri bursts out laughing as Nuriko turns bright pink.  
  
Tasuki: (sings) Was a very jolly soul.  
  
Tamahome: (cracking up laughing) That's jolly as in gay!!!  
  
Miaka: Tamahome, Tasuki, stop being so racist! Tasuki, I think you should pick a different song, and Tamahome , maybe you should be nicer to Nuriko.  
  
Amiboshi: Yeah, Tamahome!! Do what Miaka says...um she's right you know!!(whispers to miaka) I don't know how you put up with someone like that! You should find yourself a real boyfriend.  
  
Hotohori: (overhearing the conversation) I'm up for grabs!!!!  
  
Tasuki: (jumps from stage and starts singing to Soi, thinking that she's Nuriko) With a purple hair and a button noes (tweaks Soi's noes) and two eyes made out of coal!!(pokes Soi's eyes)  
  
Soi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!  
  
Soi blasts him with her electricity up on stage where he staggers, falls, then gets back up and continues the song.  
  
Tasuki: **hickop** Nuriko, the cross-dresser, was a fairy tale they say!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Who says that? What are you talking about Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: He was made a boy but the seishi know how he came to be a girl one day!!!!  
  
Chiriko: Well, technically he was still a boy...he just acted like a girl...And ummm then he sorta...Changed back...umm.yeah...Heh heh.....  
  
Tasuki: There must have been some magic in those gold braclets he got...  
  
Mitskake: Well DUHHHH!!  
  
Chichiri: Taitskun did give it to him, no da!  
  
Tasuki: For when he placed them on his **hickop** wrists, he began to become more strong!!!!  
  
Mitskake: Like I said, DUHHHHH!!!  
  
Tasuki: OH!!!! Nuriko, the crossdresser was as gay as he could be!!  
  
Tamahome falls off his chair laughing while Miaka, with her head in her hands rocks back and forth, sweat dropping...-_-() Tomo silently thanks Seriyu he was not born a Suzaku sesishi.  
  
Tasuki: And the seishi say he was really strong, not the same as you and me!!  
  
Mitskake: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!!! DUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: (sings) Thumpety thump thump, thumpety thump thump, look at Nuriko go!!  
  
Chiriko: Where?? Where?!?! Where is he going!!! Tell me! I MUST KNOW EVERYTHING!!!!!  
  
Chiriko sniffels and begins to cry.  
  
Chichiri: Its ok, Chiriko , no da!  
  
Chichiri runs up to Chiriko and hugs him.  
  
Tasuki: (sings) Thumpety**hickop**thump thump, thumpety thump thump, over the hills of snow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chiriko: Oh... I understand now. I KNOW ALL!  
  
Tasuki, laughing hysterically, faints on stage with a loud "UUUUURRRRRPPPP!"  
  
Tetsuya: Well..ok then...that was...interesting. Tune in next time folks for Fushigi Yugi Christmas karaoke!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sleigh Ride

**Authors note** Hey everyone! I'm glad you like my fic! This one concerns Yui and Suboshi---my first karaoke song sung by some seriyu peeps!!! I hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Tetsuya: Hello and welcome back to Fushigi Yugi Christmas Karaoke!!! Our next song will be Sleigh Ride, sung by Suboshi and Amiboshi.  
  
Amiboshi: (talking quietly to Suboshi) Great, great...what is this song anyway?  
  
Suboshi hands Amiboshi a copy of the song.  
  
Amiboshi: What the %*#@! I'm not singing that #%^$%&! song with you!!!!  
  
Suboshi: (looking like he's going to cry) Please!!!!  
  
Amiboshi: I'm sorry but I can't!  
  
Suboshi: Why not?  
  
Amiboshi: (screaming at the top of his lungs and causing all the seishi to look at him) BECAUSE I'M TOO DRUNK!!!! Uhh...Hiccup?  
  
Suboshi: Umm.you haven't drank anything all night...  
  
Amiboshi grabs a tray of sake and drinks all 5 pints. Then, he falls over and passes out with a loud **UUURRRRRRPPPP!! **  
  
Hotohori: Oh great! Now two of them are out!  
  
Suboshi: OH NO!! Who's going to sing the song with me!?WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Miaka: YUI!!!(Points at Yui who automatically starts waving at Miaka and shaking her head and mouthing "no" with a look of terror on her face) Yui would love to do it with you Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi's stops crying and his eyes begin to sparkle at with joy as he turns his head to Yui.  
  
Yui: But I never said---  
  
Suboshi: Thank you so much, Yui!!  
  
Yui: You don't understand, I--- Suboshi: We'll talk later, Yui, right now we have a show to do!!(grabs Yui's hand and runs on stage)  
  
Yui: (muttering) Oh great.  
  
  
  
Yui: (singing dully) Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting tingling, too.  
  
Suboshi: (singing very enthusiastically) Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!!! (Moves closer to Yui, who moves father away)  
  
  
  
Miaka: Now this is what I call funny. I finally have my revenge!!!!(laughs maniacly)  
  
Tamahome: Uhhh...Miaka?  
  
Miaka: Oh...Uh...Heh heh...Sorry...  
  
Yui: (still singing dully) Outside the snow is falling--  
  
Chiriko: That is very illogical! Snow doesn't fall in this part of Konan!!!!  
  
Nakago: Will someone shut that kid up!!!  
  
Chiriko starts to cry.  
  
Chichiri: No need to be rude, no da!!!!(runs to Chiriko and hugs him, yet again)  
  
Yui: and friends are calling Yoo-hoo.  
  
Suboshi: (staring stalker like at Yui) Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. (attempts to take Yui's hand but she is too fast for him)  
  
Miaka: Awww...look at the cute couple!  
  
Yui and Suboshi: Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap, let's go!!!  
  
Suboshi: Let's look at the show!  
  
Yui: We're riding in a wonder land of snow!  
  
Chiriko: THAT'S $*^#(&$ ILLOGICAL!!!!  
  
Chichiri: (gasps) CHIRIKO!!! I'm surprised at you, no da!!!!  
  
Yui and Suboshi: Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, It's grand!!  
  
Suboshi: (grabs Yui's hand and this time she isn't fast enough) Just holding your hand!  
  
Yui looks like she will barf.  
  
Yui: (taking deep breaths) We're riding *gasp* along *gasp* with a song *gasp* in a wintry fairy land.  
  
Yui and Suboshi: Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we.  
  
Suboshi: We're snuggled up together---  
  
Yui: (not singing) THAT IS IT!! I'LL SING WITH YOU, I MIGHT EVEN HOLD YOUR HAND, BUT I AM NOT SNUGGLING UP WITH YOU!!!!! OH YEAH, MIAKA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yui jumps out stage and starts chasing the screaming Miaka.  
  
Miaka: AHHHHHH!!!! TAMAHOME!!! HELP!!!  
  
Yui and Miaka run out of the karaoke room to who knows where.  
  
Suboshi: Come back, Yui, come back!!!! Hmm...I wonder why she's so mad at Miaka. Everyone sweat-drops-_-()  
  
Tetsuya: Well, that wraps up are show for today, hope to see you again!!!! 


End file.
